eternal_luniafandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
All characters start with one skill, and can learn more as they level up. With every level up, 1 skill point is gained. Every 4 levels starting from level 4, 1 additional skill point is gained. Learning skills To learn a skill or increase its level, open the skill window (default: M), and click the + beside the skill you want to learn. Skills which you may learn, and the tabs that they are in, are highlighted in yellow. Each skill level costs one skill point. You may preview the effects of the current and next level of the skill by moving the cursor over the skill icon. Using skills After learning a skill, it will be automatically placed on your bottommost quickslot bar if it has empty slots. You can manually place or rearrange your skills by left clicking on the skill in the skill window or quickslot followed by left clicking the quickslot you wish to assign it to. Alternatively, you may use skills via quick magic (Default: D). Press the quick magic button, followed by the number corresponding to the skill tab, and finally, the number corresponding to the skill. For example, to use the 2nd skill of your 4th tab, press D42. Note that the list of skills includes those you have not learned; you would still press D42 even if you did not learn the 1st skill of your 4th tab. If you attempt to use a skill when you do not have enough MP (or HP, if the skill costs HP), the character will instead use the "NoMP" emote. This may also be manually used with B28, or by typing '/nomp' in chat. Ability skills take effect automatically, and need not be put on a quickslot. Resetting skills Skills may be reset via a skill initialization card. At level 20 or above, you may obtain a 1 hour skill initialization card from Peyton's weekly quest. This will allow you to reset all of your skills an unlimited amount of times for the next hour. A skill initialization card (1SP) may be obtained randomly from Gift Box of Star. This will allow you to remove 1 skill point from a skill. It is possible to remove your starting skill, and be refunded with 1 skill point. Terminology *'Additional Effect:' In addition to the typical effects of leveling a skill, some skills gain extra effects upon reaching certain skill levels. This is stated as "Additional Effects" in the skill description. *'Attack Back:' A mechanic unique to Tia, this shows how much damage the skill would deal when attacking an enemy from behind. "Backstab!" is shown on the screen if this was successful. *'Duration/Time' are two separate things, and should not be confused. **'Duration' refers to the total duration of the skill, from start to finish **'Time' refers to the earliest time that the skill starts to take effect. ** Show/Hide Examples *'Examples' **'Example 1:' Eir's Light of Healing has a time of 1 second and a duration of 4.33 seconds. This means that after 1 second, the first wave of healing is performed. However, there are still two more waves of healing that only appear later in the skill, and the entirety of the skill is only completed after 4.33 seconds. You may cancel the skill before that, but might not receive the full benefit. **'Example 2:' Dacy's Thunder Candy has a time of 1.83 seconds and a duration of 2.73 seconds. At 1.83 seconds, the skill is cast, but there is an after-casting animation until the 2.73 second mark. You may skill cancel between 1.83 to 2.73 seconds and still deal the full damage, but if you skill cancel before 1.83 seconds, the skill completely fails to cast. **'Example 3:' Dark Eir's Power of Darkness has a time of 0.5 seconds and a duration of 1.5 seconds. This means that after 0.5 seconds, the buff is applied to all party members within range at that point in time. However, the caster is 'stuck' in the casting animation for 1.5 seconds. Note that the buff does not last 1.5 seconds; but rather, for the amount of time listed under "Duration of Blessing". *'Induction:' How effective the skill is at homing. Skills with a low induction will curve slightly to attempt to hit targets, while skills with a higher inductions can make sharper turns. *'Reagent:' The Alchemy Reagent(s) consumed when using the skill. The quantity is stated in parentheses. If you do not have enough reagents, the skill cannot be used. *'Reuse:' Commonly referred to as "cooldown", it is the amount of time you must wait in between uses of the skill. It is reduced by the Dex stat. *'Shot(s):' The number of projectiles fired. This is unrelated to the number of times the skill can hit. List of additional effects *'Attack/Damage+(++):' The skill gets a significant increase in damage. *'Cancel allowed:' You may now cancel the skill. *'Cancel dash:' You may now cancel the skill by dashing. *'Cancel skill:' You may now cancel the skill by using another skill. *'Efficiency+(++):' An effect unique to Dark Eir skills which cost HP. The ratio of benefit to cost is significantly increased. *'Finishing Blow+(++):' The final hit of the skill hits additional times equal to the number of +. *'Function+:' This varies depending on the skill. **'Tia's' skills will deal increased damage when attacking an enemy from behind. *'Heal Amount/Healing Amount+(++):' The skill gets a significant increase in healing amount. *'Immune to Immobilisation:' The skill will usually not be interrupted if the caster is attacked. However, the caster still receives full damage, and some enemy attacks may ignore this. This may not always apply to the full duration of the skill. *'Missile+(++):' The skill gains slightly more projectiles. *'Penetration+:' The skill will now penetrate targets, instead of stopping upon contact with the first target. *'Range+(++):' The skill gains increased range. Category:Skills